


Water Fountain

by GregisLost



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2022, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, COVID19, Coronavirus, F/M, Fluff, Future, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Miss Rona sucks, Original Character(s), Singapore, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sunflower, Sunflower tattoo, Time Travel, bratty Johnny, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregisLost/pseuds/GregisLost
Summary: Nia Desilva, a normal girl living in a normal world stumbled and found herself in the future where things do not make much sense.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Water Fountain

It was the most cliche thing to do at a water fountain. To drop a coin and make a wish but all my friends were doing it and society once again had me, adhering to her set of rules, pressuring me to fling the dollar in my hand as my peers snapped photos to document the event. That and the fact that I was dressed in a form-fitting white dress, a tacky tiara and veil assemble (that was probably bought at some novelty store which most likely traded crap for self-dignity) looking like a reluctant toddler as I stood awkwardly by the side watching the rest of the girls giggle excitedly amongst one another. Paired with my sneakers (the only item that I was permitted to wear that belongs to me), a cringy smile and fake enthusiasm, I joined in and posed for the millionth selfie that I probably would delete from the group chat and my long term memory. No matter how close I am with Mei, this moment should never be revisited. Ever.

Apparently, the fountain, nestled in between the malls was rarely open to the public. Guess we were the lucky seven. The lucky seven who got to throw a coin and circle the water fountain as the colourful jets of water jumped and raced one another, synchronized with the background music which honestly was making my head pound. Personally, it felt stupid to be excited over a concrete water structure but everyone thought it was "fun". The squeals of excitement were hilarious if not worrisome but who was I to judge? Apparently, I had my rights revoked by the self-proclaimed influencers in the group. 

"So what was your wish Nia?" questioned Jen as she sipped on her iced coffee as we sat by the fountain’s edge watching the sprouts from the water fountain. "Please tell me you wished for a new wardrobe or something. Looking like a frumpy aunty is not a cool look babe."

"I guessed you wished for a personality upgrade Jen…," I snarkily replied. "Glad, you're finally realizing your flaws… bec..."

"...girls, please stop arguing for the love of God. We're here on a hen party. I don’t fucking care what or how you do it but you two are going to fucking get along," Janice hissed at the two of us. "It's Mei's special day so shut up."

I sipped quietly on my cooling beverage and watched the interaction between the rest of us. We were all bound together during our formative teenage years but I wondered why they kept me despite my obvious sullen personality. Jen loathes my existence since secondary school and I suspected the rest tolerated me because I am Mei's cousin and that was the dynamics of our friendship. I will always be an outsider, never part of the troupe. 

"What did you wish for, Nia?" questioned Mei as she looped her arms around me when we finally had some quiet time walking towards the bar by the riverside. "Did you wish to meet one of those kpop guys?"

"Haha… no. Why would I?" I stammered, my face turning red as we stepped into the threshold of the bar. The interior was surprisingly cozy despite the number of patrons.

"Aren't you too old to be a fangirl, Nia? It's disturbing to be so old yet still obsessed with those Korean boys who are obviously addicted to skincare and plastic surgery…" interrupted Jen. "And they don't even know you… to them, you are nothing but a collective noun. A cash mule paying for crap they obviously brainwashed you into buying."

"Aren't you a bit nosey Jen…. Like seriously?" I stilled and watched Janice shook her head disapprovingly as she sat perched on one of those velvety seats. The seats that looked aesthetically pleasing but a pain to be in because they always felt too weird on the naked skin. "Nevermind."

It was nice out on the rooftop bar, the breeze was a welcomed change although the drunk company was something to be desired. Leaning against the rail, people watching, I sipped on the deliciously sweet but outrageously overpriced drink wishing for the day to end. I just wanted the day to be over and possibly return back home, tucked into my pajamas, fuzzy slippers and binge-watch Netflix. I watched tiny people move and mingle in swarms and marveled at the colourful lights that seemed to line the concrete river banks. Slightly tipsy, I wondered if I jumped into the river, could she possibly take me to Korea? If all rivers lead to the sea and eventually the ocean, shouldn’t the Han River and the Singapore River be related? Like distant cousins? The kind you meet on events like the wedding of a fourth cousin twice removed, on your father’s side?

“I think that’s enough Mojito for tonight,” I slurred to nobody in particular. It was a potent concoction but Evie was a master at mixing drinks with her heavy hand on the alcohol. It was a perfect blend of local flavours and obvious flair of theatrics. My drink came with sparkle sticks much to the amusement of Nur who sat behind the bar cheekily winking and grinning at me. Nur and Evie, the co-owners of "Peaches and Creme" are my friends whom I got acquainted with after a bad Tinder date. If not for them, I would have been an unfortunate statistic for date rape in Singapore. This just proved a point that low crime does not necessarily mean no crime and while it would be spontaneous to adopt a You-live-only-once attitude, it would not hurt to tread cautiously. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk on my second drink of the night Nur?"

“Not my fault you’re a lightweight Nia. And why are you dressed like a slutty bride from a bad Halloween costume line? I am disgraced to call you a friend, “ pouted the petite Nur as she handed me a mineral bottle from behind the bar. “Why are you hanging out with the plastics?”

“Yah seriously, you quoting Mean Girls is horrible. Stop...” I winced as I chugged down the drink, not realizing how thirsty I actually am. “It’s a hen party and I am part of the entourage. Not by choice, even the panties I have on is not mine and it's digging into my butt crack.” 

I watched Nur grimaced as she narrowed her eyes. “Too much info Miss DeSilva… I can’t unsee that now. Begone you pesky one… you’re just as bad as Seri and I cannot deal with that. Seriously, go home. Your less than enthusiastic vibes is making me lose patrons.”

“I’m supposed to ensure the drunk hens get home safely. I take great pride in my tasks if you haven’t noticed? The party would certainly crumble without me Nur. I am the key player here,” I replied while squinting my eyes to search for the group while I sat, swirling on the high stools of the bar. 

“Your job is to text their respective partners to pick them up and from the looks of it, all of them are cozing up with their other halves except for you…. Go home Nia,” urged Nur. “I know you’re not enjoying this.”

I saw the concerned look on Nur’s face. She has always been intuitive, a trait that I loved and loathed at the same time but I knew it came from a good place. She was right but I was too stubborn to admit it. 

“Don’t have to remind me that I am sad and single Nur,” I pouted. “I wished that I have a soulmate like yours too. Mr-I’m-too-sweet-to-be-named.”

“He’s not that sweet but he has his moments. You will meet yours, Nia. Honestly, it takes more than whining about it on Instagram. It will help your case if you’re not ridiculously named Madame KatzFish.”

“Says the girl named MochilovesBrocolli,” I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

“It’s Jimin’s idea. Like seriously, I have no say in whatever shit he does…. he’s Jimin you know. You just have to roll with it.”

“Never thought you’d be a pushover Nur. Always thought you were the dominant one in the relationship.”

“Say goodbye NOW to your plastic-assembly-line brides while I book a ride home for you, you miserable child. Go home before I make Evie drown you and rid you of your sins in the river. She’s in a bad mood, Nia. Jackson broke the entire case of Rum and Benji’s teething. Which meant that she is running on 20 percent of sleep. Trust me, you won’t want her on your ass.”

“If it meant someone’s riding it… at this rate, I probably will welcome it,” I sassed as I scrambled off the high stool before Nur could chuck a water bottle at me. After the polite goodbyes to the hens and a congratulatory goodbye to Mei, I exited Peaches to stumble into my ride bound for home. It has been a long day and I could not wait to peel off the horrible dress, collapse on the bed with the aircon on full blast. That would be a perfect trade-off for a horrible evening of fake smiles.  
___

I rolled on the bed, half-awake and noted how dry my throat felt. It was probably still too early because my body clock is a little bitch that loves to wake me up at the wee hours of the morning despite how late I sleep. It was surprising that I was not very hungover and still had the ability to form coherent thoughts and mused that it could have been the carbs and the water.

“Stop thinking babe … come back to bed.”

I stilled. My heart pounded as I stumbled backwardS off the bed and landed flat on the floor. Surprised by the voice that resonated in the darkroom which could either be the poltergeist living in my house or a serial killer lurking in the dark. Both out to end my rather uneventful life.

“Who the fuck are you? … Get out! Get out… out… don’t hurt me!” I screamed, clutching on to the blanket as I scrambled towards the light switch flooding the room harshly with bright lights. “I WILL CALL THE POLICE!”

“We’re not doing this again Nia. I’m too tired to role play …. its stupid o’clock babe… my brain is mush. I cannot… brain. Let’s sleep…” the stranger replied as he sat upon the bed, his face puffy with sleep lines as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pouted. “Seriously babe… I’m too tired. You’re always so disorientated when you wake up… especially after a drink or two.” 

“John?”

“Nia?” the stranger replied as he ran his hands through his hair and narrowed his eyes at me.

“Johnny Suh?” I questioned. Blinking my eyes in disbelief at the tall lanky figure that took up the entire bed space looking warm and slept in among my rumpled sheets. His looming presence intimidating in my small bedroom.

“Nia DeSilva… Are we going to start calling each other's names now babe? Can we do this in the morning? My brain is basically goo right now. I hate to say this but a 6-hour flight does that to you. Come cuddle you silly goose and we can talk in the morning. You can be mad at me all you want for ignoring you all week. But now I need to sleep, possibly with my baby girl and wake up for lunch or teatime. I don’t know.. come to bed,” replied the possibly fictional John who made grabby hands towards me.

My fingers trembled in shock. I have John, the Johnny Suh of NCT 127 fame on my bed, looking pouty with his long limbs in a rumpled white top and black basketball shorts. If this was a dream or the trade-off for the last day of my miserable and uneventful life, I think I would accept it. Therefore, against my better judgment, I switched off the lights and stumbled as if in a daze towards the bed into John’s outstretched arms. 

“I’m sorry for being so unresponsive this week. We had to sort some stuff before the break and that sucked but I’m here now with you and that.... unsuck,” rattled the multi-talented idol as he hugged me, nuzzling into my hair as he pressed himself against my back. “God babe, why are you so tense?”

“I'm not.”

“Keep saying that babygirl… but sleep please.”

I willed my heart to stop pounding so hard and to savor the weight of John’s arm on my waist and his legs draped over mine under the blanket. I traced my fingers against his knuckles and felt his lips against my neck, his chest vibrating as he hummed and pecked soft kisses into my hair. It was overwhelming for a dream, it was too vivid, too real but a dream I welcomed nevertheless. Why would an idol, rookie or otherwise willingly let himself into a tiny apartment, in the shadier side of town?  
It was probably, hours later when I eventually woke up to an empty bed and to the smell of fried greasy goodness. I was convinced that I had conjured up the entire episode with a sleepy Johnny and chuckled heartily from beneath the blankets. Fried bacon sounded and smelt amazing, probably because Evie or Nur had bestowed upon me their company and decided to feed me and starve the hangover that I would be nursing. Food is after all better shared. 

“I think I can feel my arteries clog up just by the scent alone,” I yawned and dragged myself into the kitchen, calling out for the domestic goddess slaving away in my humble kitchen. "Believe it or not but I had the funniest dream." 

“Aww babe…. I’ll be here to always provide CPR. You’ll be fine. We will work out after brunch if you want,” winked the tall lanky one who was dressed in black basketball shorts and a pink frilly apron. Brandishing a pair of long chopsticks in his hands, he quizzically questioned me, cocking his head to his side, “How many sausages do you want babe?”

“Sausages?” I questioned, my mind muddled, clearly confused yet mesmerized at the scene before me. John, the manifestation of my drunk night still exists. Looking warm, tanned and delicious. Then again, it could be the combination scent of bacon and coffee. 

“Yes… the breakfast variety kind. I mean we can play hide the sausage later if you want. But breakfast first baby," replied John as he placed a mug of coffee on the countertop towards me. Pecking me softly on my cheek, he whispered, "Black with three cubes of sugar for my jagi."

I blinked my eyes in confusion. John was supposed to be a figment of my imagination. Did I accidentally fall and whacked my head against the floor that caused me to see things? What is happening here? Did I get drugged? Am I hallucinating because of the black mold in my apartment? Wait, do I have black mold? Or is it carbon monoxide poisoning? Am I dying or on the verge of death? 

"Yah. Stop drooling," smirked John as he plated up the food and tugged me towards him, trapping me between the counter and his broad chest. "I miss you, babe… I know I've been a terrible boyfriend but still…. pretending to not know me hurts. Feel this?" John questioned as he placed my hands on his chest, his eyes never leaving mine. "It's breaking. Please….. please kiss it to make it better."

"W...w… what?" My hands were clammy against the material of the apron. I knew how I must look. My hair wild and tangled, face puffy from sleep and I probably have morning breath and yet, here he was. Barely inches from my face, him in an awkward position as he tried to stare into my eyes. I could barely think of a coherent response when I suddenly felt myself being hoisted off the floor and onto the kitchen counter, staring into the brown eyes of a certain Johnny Suh Young-ho.

"You look adorable in the mornings with your bed hair and puffy cheeks babe," John said as he slotted himself between my legs. I sat on the countertop flushing and hyperventilating. I know nothing much about the rookie idol except for his smile and ridiculous long limbs. That and the fact he was from an entertainment company that probably bans him from dating but he is not real… I mean, I should not be concerned over the dating life of an imaginary idol.

I was jolted back to reality when I felt his finger lightly traced the edges of my upper lips, tracing my cupid's bow. "I think my tongue wants to spell out your name against your lips," John whispered as he inched closer to me, our lips almost touching. "Tell me that you want me."

It was at that very moment, I started to cough. It was unfortunate but I am an awkward potato and my response is expected but what I did not expect was the laughter that filled the room. “Breath Nia, oh my baby, you’re so cute.“ John gushed and patted my back as he chuckled. “Aww baby, why are being shy?”

“No offense but tell me who can survive the bedroom eyes and the seductive lips. No shit. Like seriously am I on the brink of death or something. Are you somewhat of a sexual deviant? Out to tempt me?” I said once I overcame my coughing fit. “What are you and why are you still in my house? If you intend to kill me... Please do it and take me out of my misery!”

“A sexual what again baby girl? Look, I know you’re mad but I seriously lost track of time and making travel plans amidst the pandemic is crazy babe. You cannot imagine the red tape. I have to do two swab test…. Not one but two! And I have to report back to the company with my temperature three times a day,” pouted the brown-haired one as he tugged on the hem of my top and burying his head in my chest. “My nose is gonna build a weird tolerance. Will you still love me if my nose started to develop muscles?”

It was no use trying to squirm away from John as he had practically trapped me between the countertop and his broad chest but his closeness was making me weak and that was making me flush. “Pandemic? What’s happening since yesterday?”

“Aww, my modest little baby. You want to disregard the fact that Ms. Rona was the reason why your little sideline business is thriving?” 

“Who’s Rona? What business?” I asked, confusion coloured my face as John handed me my cup of coffee as he nibbled on some “Am I supposed to know what’s happening?”

John passed me his phone which was opened to a newspaper article of me, in a face mask with Evie and Nur by my side as we posed in front of ‘Peaches and Creme’. What caught my eye was not the bright eyes nor the article. I blinked at the date which did not make sense. “When was this?”

“ I think it's 3 months ago? I know it’s not recent but I am still proud of you. You know that right and I th…”

“...what are you talking about? This is dated 27 May 2022. It should be an error. It’s 2016,” I replied. My head spinning. “I had Mei’s hen party last night. It’s the 15 of July 2016….” 

“Honey, how much did you have to drink last night? Mei has been married for 6 years and she has two kids since 2016. Ok, now you’re scaring me. Did you hurt yourself or bump your head or something. Yuta did that once when he fell and was confused for a good second,” fussed the tall one, agitatedly checking me over for bumps and scratches. “I should have been there at the party and monitored you. You’re clumsy with those stilettos and I swear you probably hurt your head or something.”

“Its 2022?”

“Yes...did you forget everything babe?”

“So it’s not 2016?” I questioned. Confused and lost. 

“Did you forget about our baby girl? No babe... Not Mina. You can forget about me or anything else but not Mina... Ok.. you’re going to the doctors. I’m serious.” 

___

I sat fuming at the lounge seat, casting my frown toward the tall one who was busy interacting with an unsuspecting second cousin of Evie’s. From the curve of his lips and the side glances, I knew he was aware of my presence and he was having a fun time ignoring me. 

“So you seriously thought Mina was your firstborn? And not the obnoxious neon green beetle your boyfriend got you?”

“Look. I probably had a concussion and I suffered a whole chunk of memory loss. It’s not my fault that I forgot about the beetle which I gotta admit is a smooth ride,” I replied with an eye roll as I watched him giggle along with a few of the women folk by the fruit punch. “And you had me drunk yesterday so it was all your fault, Evie.”

“Never asked you to fall off your heels and bump your head you miserable cow, god why are your partners so loud and …. I don’t know what your man and Jimin is doing but the old croons are probably creaming their panties.”

“What the fuck Evie… those are your relatives for crying out loud. TMI… T.. M..I,” I screamed as I covered my ears. “Remind me once again why am I here?”

“Yes… the after-party for Peaches and Creme. Expanding it to personalized gift hampers was the best thing that could have happened. It came as a surprise that your cheesy romantic side was actually beneficial for once.”

I watched John as Evie droned on endlessly about the business plan and how the gift gifting business saved the bar from closing down in the economic downturn. All through this, I was staring at John who was immersed in a conversation with Nur, her husband and Jackson. He kept glancing towards me, flashing me a smile ever so often that it was making me blush.

“You’re worse than Nur! I don’t know what is up with these Korean boys. Next thing you know, you’re pregnant. Nur looks like a house... a freaking walking bungalow and I can see that in your near future Nia. Don’t look surprised if you get pregnant claiming that all you wanted was a backrub.”

“Who wanted a backrub?” John questioned as he squished next to me on the lounge seat. “Noona, I would be delighted but I don’t think Hyung would appreciate it as much as I do.”

“Seriously Nia, off all the boys SM had to offer, you had to pick this one? I think this one is defective,” Evie retorted as she narrowed her eyes at John who decided to place me on his lap and lock me in place with his arms, nuzzling into my neck. “Although I have to admit that you two look great together.”

“After half a decade? Wait… what… did she just approve of me? Did I break her or something?” John mocked as he nuzzled into my hair, chuckling. “Are you ready to leave?"

"Korean boys and their superior swimmers," mouthed Evie silently as she motioned towards Nur's stomach. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I felt John hum as his lips lingered at the nape of my neck. "I dunno if it's weird for you, being with me and not remembering anything," he said after a while. "I'm glad that apart from forgetting the events for the past few years, you're fine but I will feel better if we're home. I'm worried, Nia."

"I think we talked that out all afternoon at the hospital. I'm fine… it's exciting, time-traveling and finding out that your future is not that bleak."

"And finding out that your soulmate is your bias from NCT127?" grinned John.

"Actually, my bias is Namjoon from BTS but well, yeah, you're not that bad as a consolation prize," I teased watching him frown and pouted. It had been a long afternoon at the hospital with a series of tests and scans. John had patiently held my hand through it all and filled those agonizing waiting time with silly anecdotes that we shared. His favourite seemed to be the shovel that I had gifted him six months into our relationship. The Swarovski encrusted handled shovel that he had displayed in his studio was an embodiment of my love (and jealousy) for him. A token he appreciated, to which he reciprocated with a baguette assortment. From what transpired, that was the reason that I started the company of gifting with Evie and Nur. My innate talent to commission bespoke gifts made me an overnight sensation. That and the fact that I couriered a vending machine with toy capsules filled with ‘air’ from different countries as an anniversary gift for a kpop idol was the reason for the fame and recognition. 

"You feel like taking a walk with me babe?"

___

It was comfortable strolling down the riverside hand in hand. Apart from lesser crowds and the obvious use of face masks, 2022 was no different from the 2016 that I left behind. The river was just as serene and beautiful, dotted with twinkly lights that lined the concrete banks. 

"You know… every time I ask you'd say no. I honestly think at this rate, mama might think that something is seriously wrong with me," John said as we stood by the water fountain. “Can you please say yes so I can go back to being her favourite?”

“Say yes to what? You’re the only child John… you will always be your mama’s favourite.”

“Then take the ring. Two years of holding onto it is a long time babe.” 

“This is not how I envisioned being proposed to, John Suh. This is very underwhelming, to be honest. I expected more fanfare…like a mariachi band or a dance sequence or fireworks,” I teased, holding on to his arms looking at his soft smile. “But, I’m sorry to disappoint Mama Suh... I just got used to the idea of us being a thing and if I’m being honest, I don’t think it’s wise of me to say yes. I barely know you.”

“We’ve been together for five years Nia.”

“I know... but to me, I just met you…. It’s not that I don’t like you…. I do but it’s unfair for you. What if this version of me isn’t what you fell in love with? What if my memory along with my personality cannot be uncovered? 2022 me seemed polished and matured but this version of me is full of flaws and insecure and awfully spiteful…. Do you want that?”

“Yes. Because it’s you, Nia. Despite what you claim, you’re still you. I saw you interacting with your friends and you’re still the Nia I fell in love with. A little bit awkward and naive but still you,” John replied as he tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. “Even if you’re reborn into the body of a 50-year-old burly construction worker, I will still love you.”

“Stop playing the role of a kdrama main character John. My heart cannot take it with all the cheesy lines.”

“I know you like it, babe. Do you still want coffee though?” John questioned with a smile that did not match his eyes as he stood before me, tall and lanky with a fitted black button-down and slacks.

I narrowed the gap between us and hugged him, burying my head in his chest. “I wished that I could fall in love with you all over again John. If that happens I won’t hesitate when you ask.”

“Bold choice of words babe…. I hope it's not because of the promise of coffee,” he smiled into my hair, his chin resting on my head. “I’ll wait for you, babe. For as long as it takes.”

I busied myself by walking around the water fountain waiting for John and the coffee that he went in search for. With time to spare, I eyed the couples and groups that circled the fountain. It was the most cliché thing but once again, I felt pressured to drop a coin to appease the guardian of the fountain which probably awaits my token. I searched for my dollar and dropped the coin which sank with a plop and a splash. 

“Seriously Nia, stop looking like a reluctant toddler and smile.”

I blinked my eyes at the scene before me. I was in the cursed white dress and the tacky tiara and veil. Surrounded by the plastics.

“What’s the date? Today? What’s the date? The year? Why am I here?”

“15 July, Nia,” Mei replied as she tugged on my hands. “Hey, calm down. You’re scaring me, Nia.”

“The year! The year! What is is the year?”

I watched the entourage of plastic brides in their form-fitting white dress staring back at me, probably silently judging me from beneath their false eyelashes. “Its 2016, Nia. Are you drunk?”

“Maybe I am.”

___

I smiled whenever our eyes met. It was the most awkward interaction but cute nevertheless as he tried to remember where he remembered me from. His company had booked ‘Peaches’ for the company dinner and I had volunteered to be Evie’s and Nur’s extra hand, serving food and helping out whenever needed.

“Seeds?” he questioned as he walked towards me, his height looming over me. “Nia?”

“Yes, glad you recognized me. Traditionally, these are given as a third-anniversary gift,” I replied. “I’m sorry for being late John.”

“You send potted plants for an entire month with sunflower seeds in them,” he said. “I had to gift them to anyone. I think the entire company had one. It was a mini-disaster, to be honest… I was confused but when it stopped. I kinda missed it.”

“Yeah, they kinda reminded me of you,” I giggled. “Welcome back to Singapore.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot featuring Johnny Suh, the love of my life. I love the sunflower tattoo he had and thought maybe, Nia would be the reason why he got it inked. Did I mention that I love John?


End file.
